Shattered Angel, Noir
by I'mOutOfSugar
Summary: There was a small pause, before the girl let a smirk play on her lips before saying “Those who succeed get a Shinigami to help him or her for as long as they live. I am your Shinigami and you are my master..."


**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST:**

**Shattered Angel, Noir**

**Author: **I'mOutOfSugar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any known character from FullMetal Alchemist but, the plot and some characters are owned by me.

**--Prologue -**

Ed awoke with a groan. Sunlight cut into his eyes like a knife as soon as he opened them and the headache he had upon waking intensified. He felt like shit. His whole body hurt especially his left leg and his right arm… Confusedly he looked around the room wondering how he got there…

The last thing he remembered was how he failed bringing their mother back. He shot up in a sitting position, remembering his little brother, Al disappearing. "AL!!"

"Now, now…there's no need to yell Ed-kun…your ototo is fine…well as fine as one can be when he isn't anymore in his body." the smooth and silky voice that echoed on the empty walls of room, made the blonde boy shiver. It was a very beautiful sound but, at the same time it was more frightening then an angered Winry.

"Who are you? Show yourself!!" cried Ed trying to hide his nervousness, as he looked around the room

"Kukukuku…you sure are an impatient little boy...Up here Blondie."

Well _that_…wasn't what he had expected. On top the ceiling, a beautiful girl, with short ebony hair that covered the left side of her face and crimson glowing eyes with spinning circles inside them was grinning from ear to ear as she watched his every move.

He could tell she was no ordinary girl. Heck, anybody with a good pair of eyes could see that she clearly wasn't a normal person.

"W-Who are you?"

"Me?" asked the girl flipping on the ground and crossing her arms over her well-developed chest "I'm am Noir, Shattered Angel of Darkness and you are my new…master, you could say."

Ed's grip tightened as he looked at her beautiful face, only then realizing that she had a piercing, with a black onyx around the left corner of her lower lip and one in her right eyebrow. He was going to find out later that she also had one in her right ear and three in her left one.

"P-Partner?" he asked, his shaky voice betraying the confusion he desperately wanted to hide

"Yes. Let me explain little one…"

"HEY!! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE…" he never got to finish his sentence, as the girl snapped her fingers, sending a small energy ball through his forehead, and almost making him lose consciousness

"You will not interrupt me, Blondie." she said her voice becoming deadly calm "As I was saying, every person that had tried bringing somebody back from death and failed but, still kept his or hers life through the cost of something of equal value, in your case being your little brother, and has returned to the gate to bring him/her back and succeeds is rewarded by the Gatekeeper."

"What kind of reward?" asked Ed his eyes wide

There was a small pause, before the girl let a smirk play on her lips before saying "Those who succeed get a _Shinigami_ to help him or her for as long as they live. I am your Shinigami and you are my master or as we call them…_Theishutenteinai._"

"Theishu-what?"

"The word_ theishu_ means master, while _tentei _means God and _nai_ means dead. That's why the name means Mater of the God of Dead. Fitting name don't you think so?"

Ed could only watch the girl dressed in black as his mind finally processed what the she had said and a strange nausea feeling washed over him, making him empty his stomach on the floor and alert the other occupants of the house that he had woken.

He was wandering how Winry and the other's would react to the stranger in his room but, as the door was opened with a loud –BAM!!- Winry, Grandma Pinako and a large armor rune inside never once, glancing towards the brunette he started realizing that he was the only one who could see her.

"As if it wasn't enough…" and with that said he let the sweet darkness cloud his mind and take him with her.

**--**


End file.
